¿Qué Harán Ahora, Imbéciles?
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: Pero que idiotas habían sido. La única esperanza hacia su felicidad; había escapado por su culpa. ¿Ya están contentos?
1. 『ＰＲＯＬＯＧＯ』

**Disfruten la historia :D!**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Solo espera un poco; y verás que pronto alguien vendrá a tu ayuda..._

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué de entre tantas, tuvo que ser ella?

No, no deseaba que alguien ocupara su lugar, no era cruel.

Mejor dicho; ¿por qué ellos tenían que comportarse tan sádicamente con ella...?

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal sufrimiento?

— Ayato-Kun... Onegai... s-suéltame...—susurró la chica, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El susodicho ni se inmutó, solamente continuó con su labor.

¿Cuál era ese...?

Arrebatarle la sangre sin su consentimiento, y violarla.

Por que si, la mayoría de los Sakamaki ya se habían pasado de la raya con su cuerpo, y aunque aún mantenía intacta su virginidad –la cual agradecía enormemente–; no podía decirse lo mismo de su inocencia.

¿Y quien fue el primero que la manchó?

El mismo pelirrojo.

Introdujo un dedo en su cavidad, logrando que ella chillará y se tensara ante la sensación.

Se separó de su cuello, viéndola a la cara con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Nani? ¿Chichinashi está excitada? —comenzó a embestirla con su pulgar, cosa que logró sacarle un suspiro a la blonda.

— A-yato-Kun... Onegai...—sollozó.

— ¡Ja! ¿crees qué voy a parar? Vas mal...—su movimiento se volvió más errático. Acercó sus labios a los no tan pequeños –pero tampoco grandes– pechos de la joven, llevándose uno a la boca para succionar su, ahora, erguido botón.

— ¡Ah! —chilló al momento de sentir como mordía su pezón.

Se separó, dejando un delgado hilillo de saliva entre su boca y su seno, para después acercarse nuevamente a su cuello y morderlo, ocasionándole un quejido a la ojirosa.

Quiso separarse, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, alejándolo.

Eso lo irritó. Soltando un gruñido, tomó sus muñecas con su mano libre para colocarlas arriba de su cabeza, para después retomar el vaivén que generaba sus dedos y las mordidas que lograba su boca.

Gritó y arqueó drásticamente su espalda ante el dramático orgasmo, mientras innumerables lágrimas salían de sus cuencas.

La soltó, dejando que el delicado y desnudo cuerpo de la chica se estampara contra el colchón de una manera algo brusca.

 _"Gomen-Nasai, Yui; hago esto para que me notes..."_

Solo una respiración se podía escuchar; la de ella, ya que inmediatamente después de contemplarla por unos segundos con una mueca neutral, el ojiesmeralda desapareció de la habitación.

Abrazó sus piernas, acomodándose para estar en posición fetal, llorando amargamente y en silencio.

Ya no quería estar ahí.

Ansiaba con todo el alma poder regresar a su tan anhelada libertad, cual le fue arrebatada en un chasquido de dedos.

Las sometidas; las perversiones, los golpes, los envenenamientos, las burlas, las humillaciones... ¡estaba harta!

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer...?

Nada.

Absolutamente, nada...

Y he ahí, la única testigo que podía ver su sufrimiento en ese instante; era la Luna, quien como consolación la abrigaba con los pequeños rayos de luz que se escapan de la puerta de su balcón.

Desgraciadamente...

Solo ella era consciente de su desdicha.

 **X**

 **x**

 **X**

— Pobre Yui-Chan... ¿puedo castigarlos? —preguntó una figura femenina esbelta a su acompañante, ambos afuera y lejos de la habitación de la rubia, observándola por el balcón que estaba abierto.

— Desgraciadamente no; recuerda a que venimos. —le contestó una voz masculina. Su compañera hizo un puchero infantil.

Ambos se quedaron en su mismo lugar, escuchando a la más pequeña llorar y abrazarse a si misma.

Pena, lastima, tristeza e inclusive un poco de desaprobación; los 2 sentían eso en ese instante. El último sentimiento dirigido para los habitantes de la mansión, mientras los restantes para la frágil chica.

Después de unos minutos, sintieron como la respiración de la blonda se relajaba. Se vieron entre si, para después saltar del árbol en donde se habían ocultado y teletransportarse hacia la habitación de la ojirosa.

Komori-Chan estaba en posición fetal, desnuda y con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas.

Los presentes la vieron con un samblante triste. A la pobre la dejaron tan cansada que ni fuerzas tuvo para siquiera taparse con las sabanas de la cama.

La mujer se le acercó para levantarla por la espalda con delicadeza, arribando las sabanas por encima de su cuerpo y cobijarla; no sin antes sentarse para que pudiera acomodar la cabeza de su contraria en sus piernas, acariciando sus cabellos con gentileza y logrando sacarle una leve pero dulce sonrisa a la platinada, cosa que enterneció a los mayores.

— ¿Oe, cuándo vamos a iniciar~? Ya quiero enseñarles a los otros las idioteces que están cometiendo~. —susurró, sin dejar de mimar los rizos contrarios.

— Paciencia, primero necesitamos ganar su confianza para iniciar la primera etapa. —se le acercó, tomando el lugar de la mujer para acariciar la frente de la de piel pálida, mientras la mayor se sentó a su lado observándolos— Pequeña y dulce Yui, a pesar de que no me conoces yo si; te he tomado algo de cariño, lo suficiente para considerarte una hija, y ahora que he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, podré hacerles pagar a los que tanto daño te han hecho. —besó su frente, cosa que ensachó la sonrisa de Komori-San.

Se levantaron. El hombre dejó cuidadosamente la cabeza de la pequeña reposar en las almohadas.

Y como misteriosamente aparecieron; así dejaron la habitación.

 _"Pronto, ella podrá alejarse, y ellos se darán cuenta de los errores que cometieron, y así, mi plan se podrá ejecutar..."_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Moshimoshi mis Vampiros Kawaii :D!¡Sip, otro libro! Por que mi imaginación me lo pedía y yo no podía negárselo :3.**

 **Reiji— En vez de estar haciendo tantos libros; deberías de actualizar los que tienes. —**

 **Mejor cállate, Otaku de las vajillas 7-7.**

 **Reiji— Tks. —desvía la mirada y sigue bebiendo el té.**

 **«¡Si! ¡sigue bebiendo tu té en esa forma tan sepxy *-*»**

 **B-bueno, espero que les guste la idea, comenten y voten :3.**

 **Reiji—...—sigue bebiendo.**

 **¡Sayōnara x3/!**

 **Y recuerden... –sonrío malvadamente mostrando unos colmillos– Duerman bien esta noche...**


	2. 『ちゃｐてｒーうの』

**Título: _¿Qué Harán Ahora, Imbéciles...?_**

 **By: _SonDafneQuinnFalls_.**

 **Protagonista(s) / Pareja(s):** _**Sakamaki's Yui (Ayui, Reijui, Shui, LaiYui, SubaYui y KanaYui).**_

 **Género: _Romance, Drama, Dolor/Consuelo, Vampiros._**

 **Sumary: _Pero que idiotas habían sido._**

 _ **¿Ya están contentos?**_

 _ **De seguro que si...**_

 _ **La única esperanza que tenían, la alegría que podía apaciguar sus amargados corazones, la pequeña y linda rubia con enormes y brillantes ojos rosados que iluminaba su obscuridad; había escapado para irse lejos de ustedes.**_

 _ **¿Pero por qué?**_

 _ **Ah si...**_

 _ **¡Por su maldita culpa, ineptos!**_

 _ **¿Qué están arrepentidos?**_

 _ **Pero claro que deberían estarlo, estúpidos.**_

 _ **¿Qué Harán Ahora, Imbeciles?**_

 **Advertencia: _Lime; depende de tu sensibilidad._**

 **Palabras: _2058 –retirando las notas iniciales y finales–._**

 **Disclaimer: _Los personajes no son míos –a excepción de los Oc's–; son una creación de Reject –mi cuarto Kami –._**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Mi niña; aún hay esperanzas_...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **【ＵＮ ＮＵＥＶＯ ＡＬＩＡＤＯ】**

 _AKADEMY SAIKOU / BIBLIOTECA...•_

— L-Laito-Kun... I-Itai...—susurró la rubia, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El anterior susodicho se separó de su cuello, viéndola con una sonrisa sorna y dejando ver aquel líquido carmesí resbalar de la comisura de sus labios— Como si me importara eso, Bitch-Chan, Nfu~. —sin dar señal, besó los labios de la chica con profunda pasión, obligando a la joven beber de su propia sangre de mala gana.

Mientras la besaba, fue bajando precavidamente las bragas de la rubia a través de sus cremosas piernas. Acción que no tardó en darse cuenta la dueña.

Se separó de él— ¡L-Laito-Kun! ¡Iie! —fue callada por otro beso, y al separarse el ojiverde le mordió el labio inferior sacándole un jadeo.

— Descuida Bitch-Chan~. La golfa de la bibliotecaria fue a almorzar... además, si nos viera, no diría nada por que me debe un _enorme_ favor...—sonrió seductor, recordando el como se había tirado a aquella mujer en una de las repisas de ese mismo lugar.

— D-Demo...—otro beso, no muy diferente a los anteriores, la hizo callar y no poder hacer nada.

El castaño-rojizo bajó levemente sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer, dejando ver su muy notable erección.

La ojirosada se asustó, ¿acaso iba a perder su pureza ahí, con el más pervertido de los hermanos Sakamaki?

No le dio tiempo de decir algo, puesto que la volteó para que le diera la espalda, ella jadeo ante la acción.

Sin titubear, acarició la entrada de la chica con su virilidad, comenzando un vaivén sin penetrarla.

Su brazo se enrolló en la cintura de ella, mientras que su mano disponible tomó el brazo de la chica y lo jaló hacia atrás, de tal modo que la atrajera hacia si para que su pene fuera hacia adelante.

Continuó así unos minutos, mientras que de paso le mordía la espalda y los hombros, susurrándole seguidamente _"Bitch-Chan~..."_ de forma erótica.

Tomándola por la cintura, se teletransportó a la mesa que estaba a unos metros de ellos, acostando a la chica en esta boca abajo, solo apoyando la parte de la cintura para arriba.

Retomó lo que segundos antes había parado para poder colocarse en aquella posición. A pesar de que la blonda gemía ante las acciones de su contrario su vista estaba nublada, eso a causa de que el chico no paraba de tomar su sangre.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espina dorsal seguido de un grito erótico. Los orgasmos que le provocaban aquellos vampiros eran cada vez más bruscos, drásticos, exagerados y fuertes.

Su respiración se volvió pesada, gimió al sentir los colmillos del ojiverde incrustarse en su nívea piel.

Antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia, pudo escuchar un breve...

 _"Aishiteru."_

 **X**

 **x**

 **X**

• _ENFERMERÍA...•_

No sabía que horas eran al momento de despertar. Al abrir sus ojos, aquella bombilla tan iluminante le caló. Se tapó sus rosadas gemas con ayuda de su brazo, mientras intentaba sentarse con pereza.

Al instante quiso dejarse caer de espaldas, Kami que le dolía la cabeza con un rayo. Sentía como si mil trailers hubieran pasado sobre ella.

Al instante sintió como quería devolverse el poco alimento que lograba consumir. Se tapó la boca en un vago intento de retenerlo, pero o no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo o su organismo se había ido a la mierda para no hacerle caso.

Al final, sin poder sostenerlo, dejó salir todo lo que tenía, Kami que aquello estaba siendo muy brusco para su pobre y frágil estómago.

Sintió como levantaban su cabello, no sabía cuando le colocaron un cesto de basura en su boca para su escupitadera... de hecho, podía jurar que lo habían puesto justo a tiempo, antes de que su repugnante líquido gástrico ensuciara el piso.

Tomó el cesto entre sus manos, dándole la oportunidad al desconocido para darle unas palmadas en la espalda, todo eso sin soltar su cabello, el cual estaba sostenido como si le fuese a hacer una coleta alta.

Al final, al término de su laborioso trabajo, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gran y cansado suspiro, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces.

— Ya ya... ¿está mejor...? —ella asintió, sin moverse de posición y con los ojos cerrados— Me alegra. —su contrario se alejó de ella. La rubia volteó rápidamente a verlo, viendo que se había colocado detrás de la cortina azul. A través de la sombra de esa persona, pudo distinguir como se quitaba unos guantes de cirugía, para después tirarlos a la basura— Tienes suerte de que haya llegado y reaccionado a tiempo, sino todo tu vómito estaría esparcido en el suelo. —soltó un pequeña risita.

Komori-San se apenó— D-disculpe, Rana-Sensei...—se vio callada cuando la persona salió detrás de la cortina.

Se sonrosó hasta las orejas.

Ese no era el enfermero de la escuela.

¡Claro que no!

El "enfermero" que estaba frente a ella era alto, con complexión algo musculosa y de piel algo pálida. Su cabello, rubio, era largo hasta un poco abajo de los hombros y un poquitín rizado, y sus ojos eran como el mismo mar rojo.

¡Kami, el tío era una guapura andante! ¡parecía un actor de cine!

— Konbanwa, me presento. —se acercó a la joven Komori, estrechando su mano— Mi nombre es Masuta Reinhart, soy el enfermero sustituto, el otro está de vacaciones; mientras yo ocuparé su lugar. —sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con encanto.

 _"Por Kami...„_ le susurró embobada su Inner interna.

— Y dime, ¿cuál es el tuyo? — _"¡Dile algo!„_ chilló sonrosada— M-mi nombre es... K-Komori Yui...—dijo apenada.

— ¿Yui? Que nombre tan Kawaii. —volvió a sonreír. _"¡Kami!„_ y ya estaba hecho; su Inner se desmayó ante la belleza de ese hombre.

¡¿Pero quién no lo haría?! ¡si el tipo era como un regalo de navidad adelantado! **(Mi regalo de navidad adelantado * *)**.

— A-Arigatō...—susurró apenada.

— Y dime, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? —

— ¿A-Are? —le miró confundida.

Se sentó a un lado de ella— Hai, ¿por qué te desmayaste? —se colocó nerviosa al instante.

 _"Nada Sensei; solo que 6 vampiros me han violado y lastimado física y psicológicamente...„_ —... S-sufro de anemia, Masuta-Sensei; a veces se me baja el azúcar y me desmayo...—

— Hmmm, ¿es de nacimiento? —

 _"Iie, gracias a los Sakamaki soy anémica, y eso empezó el año pasado, ósea cuando tenía 17...„_ — I-Iie...—

— Mmm...—se colocó una mano en la barbilla, como si no creyese sus palabras.

Ella lo vio nerviosa, ¿acaso la descubriría?

No, era imposible.

Se alarmó al momento de que Masuta-Sensei chasqueara los dedos— ¡Ya se! —se levantó, caminó hacia la alacena de vidrio, la abrió y buscó en su interior, para poco después sacar un frasco con un líquido transparente. Se acercó a ella y se volvió a sentar a su lado— Bebe, te hará bien. —se lo pasó, y la rubia lo vio con curiosidad.

—... N-no es que desconfíe de usted Sensei... pero, ¿qué es? —

— Es una medicina especial importada desde Alemania, yo misma la he traído. —

— ¿Alemania? ¿ha estado ahí? —lo vio asombrada.

— Hai, de hecho, podría decir que le he dado la vuelta al mundo. —sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Todo el mundo? Debe ser genial. —sonrió.

— Hai, así es. —miró el suelo— Bueno, bebe del frasco cada día, de a poco recuperaras energías. —

— H-Hai...—miró el frasco por un minuto, para después parpadear y verlo con curiosidad— Ehmm, Masuta-Sensei... ¿Ha estado en América? —

— ¿Estados Unidos de América o América Latina? —

— A-América Latina. —

— Hai, Hai así es, es mi continente favorito. —

— ¿Honto-Nii? ¡también el mío! —su contrario la vio con una ceja arqueada, pero sin retirar su sonrisa— B-bueno, no lo he ido a visitar, pero dicen que es un continente muy bello; me gustaría visitarlo algún día. —mencionó melancólica, ya que ella sabía que eso sería imposible... ¿por qué?

 _Por que seguía siendo prisionera de ellos._

— Oh, bueno, si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de ir, te recomiendo visites primero Argentina; es un lugar muy bello. —

— No lo dudo...—miró el suelo— Y, ¿qué otros lugares a visitado? —

Se colocó una mano en la barbilla pensativo— Mmm veamos, he visitado Chile, México, Perú, California del Sur y del Norte...—ambos continuaron hablando animadamente.

Y Yui olvidó por un momento su triste realidad.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 _3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS...•_

— ¡Konbanwa, Masuta-Sensei! —saludó alegremente la pequeña rubia, asomodando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

— Igualmente, Yui-San. —sonrió amable.

Desde aquel día; la blonda ha ido a visitar al ojirojo, puesto que éste le daba una cálida sensación.

Y no, no es que le gustase –era guapo, no le cabía ninguna duda–; pero más bien lo consideraba como un padre.

Siempre le daba consejos, se preocupaba por su salud y contaba historias interesantes; en pocas palabras, era alguien de confianza.

— Traje Bentou Sensei, es beicon con huevo y jugo de ciruela, ¿no gusta? —se le acercó, mostrándole una bolsa de papel.

— Oh claro, de hecho aquí tengo unos pastelillos y té, tal vez podamos compartir. —

— Hai. —asintió feliz.

Ambos se sentaron en la camilla con Bentou en mano— Itadakimasu. —agradecieron y se dispusieron a almorzar.

— ¿Y como vas con tus desmayos? ¿aún sigues bebiendo la medicina que te doy? —

— Hai, me la tomó todos los días, siento que cada día me voy recuperando. —sonrió.

— Me alegro. —imitó su acto. Bebió un poco de su té, para después, sin verle al rostro, preguntar: — Y, ¿cómo te está hiendo con los hermanos Sakamaki? —

— ¡¿Hmm?! —preguntó con la boca llena, puesto que antes le había dado una mordida el pastelillo del Sensei.

— Hai, ¿te siguen mordiendo? —

Se tapó la boca, evitando sacar la comida por la impresión, e inclusive por el terror.

— ¡¿N-Nani?! —lo vio aterrada. No, ese hombre no podría saber sobre el origen de los chicos... ¿verdad?— N-no se de que...—

Se rió inocente— Yui-San, yo se que son vampiros. —sonrió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 _"¡Iie, Iie, Iie! ¡no puede ser!„_ Su Inner estaba que se moría del miedo... y también ella.

¡Oh no! Si los otros supieran que el Sensei sabe su secreto; de seguro que le chuparían la última gota de sangre.

Y ella no deseaba eso.

— ¿V-vampiros...? —rió, muy nerviosa— ¿C-cómo cree Sensei? Esas cosas no existen...—Onegai, que olvidara ese tema, por Kami que lo deseaba.

— Yui-San, no tienes por que negarlo, se todo lo que pasa entre esos muchachos y tú. —

— ¿A-Are? —

— Se que ellos te torturan, física y mentalmente, por culpa de ellos éstas anémica por tomar tanto de tu sangre... y se que quieres huir de ese infierno...—la rubia abrió los ojos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

—... Y-yo...—sus ojos comenzaron a acuarse.

— Yui, se que sufres; y lo haces gracias a ellos. —le sonrió melancólico.

Lo vio, después al piso, y miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Ella.

Ellos.

Todos torturándola.

En grupo o por separado.

Ya no quería seguir viviendo así.

Ya no quería seguir con las torturas.

Ya no quería seguir con las humillaciones.

Ya no quería seguir con las mismas preguntas todas las noches.

 _"¿Seguiré viviendo?"_

 _"¿Podré ver la luz del mañana todavía? "_

Y ya no pudo más.

No le importó romperse delante de su Sensei; solo quería desahogarse.

Lagrimeo.

Sollozó.

Lloró.

Se derrumbó.

Se cayó.

Se rompió.

¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Antes; tan alegre, positiva, carismática, sonriente, decidida, fuerte, segura... un hermoso ángel de ojos rosados y cabellos rubios platinados

¿Qué le pasó a aquel ángel?

Ellos se encargaron de arrancarle sus alas; de destruirlas, de desaparecerlas.

Quería sus alas de vuelta.

Su libertad...

— Ya, todo esta bien, tranquila. —aquel hombre, que en tan poco tiempo ganó su confianza; le acarició con dulzura sus rizos, permitiéndole llorar en su hombro.

Ya se cumplirían 2 años; 2 años de tanto sufrimiento.

Ya no lo soportaba, simplemente, ya no...

Éste ángel había perdido las fuerzas.

— Yui-San...—tomó delicadamente su cara, limpiando con su pulgar sus lágrimas.

Lo observó, aún con una mueca devastadora.

El rubio le sonrió melancólicamente— Yui-San... si tanto deseas alejarte de ese dolor que sientes...—acercó sus frentes, viéndola con un cariño paternal— ¿Por qué no huyes? Yo te ayudaré. —

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron.

— _«¿Escapar...?»_ —

 _"Yui, Aishiteru..."_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **No se si la escuela en donde estudian tiene nombre –si lo tiene me avisan para corregir–.**

 ***2)Según yo no tiene apellido; así que le inventé uno –:v–**


End file.
